roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Arnold Drew
Personality Arnold is an embodiment of his life saying: “Nothing is as it seems.” At first, Arnold appears as a rather childish character. He is enthusiastic and relatively friendly, always giving off a cheerful smile that is rather infectious. He likes making what people would call “uncle jokes,” horrendous puns and play on words that are only funny the first time. He has a love for children and always tries to put a smile on their face. But inside this child like exterior lies the heart and mind of a cold, destructive man. A man who has helped orchestrate the death and destruction of thousands. He only shows his true nature when he is serious. He is highly cautious, never traveling anywhere without at least some backup. Backstory Born in the winter of 1979, Arnolds life was already in danger. His two parents were renowned heroes who were constantly on the run from a powerful villain. Knowing that their time would come eventually, they gave Arnold to a small orphanage in hopes that at least he would survive. They were soon killed by the villain, naught but three days after their fateful decision. Arnold was a strange boy from the beginning. Other kids would speak to his drawings as he was making them, asking them questions on how they wanted to look, acting as if they were alive. Even with his weird habits, he was still liked by some at the orphanage. He would tell stories to the kids about the characters he drew, stories that made it seem that they were there. One night, when he was about nine, he created three new characters; characters that he made to be his family. The next day, he saw that the paper he drew them on was completely blank. That very same day, they appeared at the orphanage, wanting to adopt Arnold. It would seem that Arnolds life had finally taken a turn for the better. Not only does he have a family, he has now discovered that he is, as he calls it, quirk-ridden. Sadly, it wasn’t meant to last. Nearly 15 years since his adoption, as Arnold made his way to visit his created family, he discovered the door off its hinges. After a quick check he discovered what remained of them, two large puddles of ink. A couple years after this incident. He, with the help of a friend of his, he started up a small animation studio. After a few years, Arnold relaxed once again. The studio was doing well, his employees were friendly and happy, and his family has lived on in his show. But he was soon shut down through bankruptcy. This was the final straw for Arnold. He had already lost two families, he wasn’t going to lose a third. He gathered up his most loyal employees; those who were also angered by the studios closing, and together they formed a little group. Over the years, they have grown their operations to branch out to different parts of the world. They helped many villainous groups, providing troops and resources in exchange for favors and connections. Now in present day: Arnolds partner and head informant, Henry Fleisher, returned from the city of WayHaven. After reading through the reports, history, as well as a few files from the resident heroes and villains, Arnolds curiosity was peaked. The place appeared to be an epicenter of the powerful and the interesting. Resources Specializations Strategy Quirk The Illusion of Living Arnold’s quirk, in a nut shell, is the ability to shape living creatures out of ink. Ever since what Arnold calls “The Tragedy” His quirk has become less potent, making his creations only last several hours. He also found that he cannot create anything to realistic or to powerful, or else they could develop a will of their own. He has also noticed that different creations take different amounts of energy from him. He has thus categorized the into three groups: Unformed: These are his weakest creatures, they have a durability of about 4. They are half-formed creatures that take up a humanoid form. Although not that powerful by themselves, they are quiet the nuisances in numbers. Their attacks are that of a below average humans, 3kN punch and 5kN and can run 14 km/h. He can summon about 24 of these things before getting tired, though he can only summon up to 4 per turn. When he reaches his limit, he has to wait 10 turns to cooldown. Fully-Formed: Due to his restrictions, he mostly creates these beings as 3-dimensional cartoon characters. They are as dangerous as any normal human to above-average. Their durability is 7. The weakest punching 5kN and kicking 7kN and can run 25 km/h. He can summon up to a 12 or so before getting weakened. When he reaches his limit, he has to wait 10 turns to cooldown, He can only summon up to 2 per turn. Perfectly-formed: Arnold's little trump card. These creatures are definitely powerful, but he can barely control them. Their durability is about 12. He only likes to use them as a last resort. Can punch at 12kN and kicks at 14kN and can run 45 km/h. Though he can only make one of these before getting severely weak. Arnold has found that it would be easier for his body and mindset if he summoned only one type at a time, seeing as how the amount of energy taken is different. Versatility Every time he makes a creature, he loses a bit of his own strength, speed, and stamina. The reason for this is because when he creates the creature, he transfers his power to make the creature living. The amount of all that he loses depends on the way he designed it, how powerful it is, and how many he has made. He needs to regain his composure for a minute or two after he has created a creature. A perfectly formed would usually take up to 5 turns to summon, in contrast to the Under and Fully formed which take one, and while it is being summoned he can only summon half the creatures he can normally summon. Example If he were to summon a Fully-formed, he would become a little bit weaker while the Fully-formed would gain the strength he lost. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains